The Loser Boss and The Unyielding Storm
by Trampsy
Summary: A Collection of Drabbles based on A KHR OC of mine and Enma. Originally Posted on Tumblr, but has been transferred to Fanfiction. Rating from K to M.
1. Front Page

I original wrote these for people on Tumblr, but I am posting them on here because I haven't posted anything for a long time.

In this group of Stories, It is going to be drabbles between an OC of mine named Gale (A description will be below) And Enma. Both Present times and Ten year later version will occur.

Please Excuse all Spelling and Grammatical errors. None of these stories are Beta'd.

* * *

Bio:

**Looks: **_The Picture on the front of this Story._

**Name:** _Gale_

**Age:** _19 Years old._

**Birthday:**_ June 6th_

**Sign:**_ Gemini_

**Nationality:** _Italian_

**Flame:** _Storm_

**Weapon:** _A collection of daggers_

**Family:** _Vongola_

**Position:** _Ricardo's Storm Guardian._

**Background:**

_He grew up in a famous Italian circus as an acrobat, but doing the same thing over and over grew to be a bit boring for Gale. And he searched outwards, under the cover of night to find something more… entertaining. He found his calling as an assassin, but he kept his cover of being an acrobat. He only snuck out; when it was clear to complete his missions._ _But soon, the truth was uncovered, and Gale fled as quickly as possible before his family could turn him in and ended up running into the Vongola Secondo, who took him in as a Storm guardian… in a less than pleasurable manner. Now he works as the 2__nd__ Sky's storm, causing destruction against anyone who his boss see fits. _

**Personality:**

_Gale is a force to be reckoned with. He is a trickster by nature, loving to mess with people. He loves to pull pranks and loves to annoy people. But besides that trickster nature, he is loyal to the one that had taken him in. He finds amusement in outsmarting people and doesn't feel regret from his actions when it comes to killing people. He sees them more as sheep brought to the slaughter._

**Side things:**

_He has a pet white rabbit named mochi._

_He has a love for red wine and Truffles._

_He is rather flexible for a guy; it comes from learning acrobats since he was two._

_He has an irrational fear of butterflies._

_He also has a fear of water from his parents trying to teach him how to swim in a rather disturbing way of pushing him under the water until he either fell unconscious or was finally able to push against their hand. _

**The White Rabbit:**

**_Na_**_**me:**__ mochi_

_**Age:**__ Unknown_

_**Gender:**__ Female_

_**Background:**_

_Gale got mochi at the age of three from a travelling magician. The rabbit immediately took a liking to the white haired male and has stayed with him ever since. She goes with him on assassination targets and performs shows with him. _


	2. Amuse Me

**Rating: T**

**Leave a "Amuse Me" in my ask, and I will write a funny drabble about my character trying to cheer your up.**

* * *

The albino frowned, even if the red head never showed much emotion, the acrobat had learned to read the different signals to figure out the male's feelings. And for the past day, he had been seeing sadness and a rather depressive mood, as much as he wished to ask, he knew the male would not tell him.

So with a determined expression on his face, after Enma had left for school, he immediately got to work. Gale was going to cheer the male up, or embarrassing himself trying. For the whole day, he rushed around the town and the kitchen, trying to make sure everything was set up for the male.

With a tired sigh, the red head entered the apartment, his eyes glancing around for the albino. When he heard rustling in the kitchen he approached, going to greet the male.

"Ah! Welcome home, Enma-sama~" The white haired male sounded as he strolled out of the kitchen with a plate of chocolate covered cherries, but that is not what had the red head sputtering and blushing. That was caused by the tight black and white skimpy maid dress that the male adorned as well as the long white knee high tights and black high heeled shoes. In his white hair rested two small black bows and white laced gloves on his hands.

The red eyed male smiled happily, as he stood in front of the male. "I made them for you I hope you enj-" _Crash._

"eh?" The albino tilted his head to the side as the bathroom door shut, before shrugging.

'At least he wasn't depressed anymore~3' Gale chuckled happily.


	3. Break Me

**Rating: T**

**Leave a "Break Me" in my ask, and I will write an angsty drabble about our characters.**

_The curtain rose with an almost silent groan of the wheels. The play of death hath just begun._

The acrobatic albino knew how things had looked. Like he had betrayed his lover and boss, he also understood how much evidence was piling against him, but yet, made no move to deny or dismiss these charges. But for this act to be real, the once performer had to put on his best and final act. After all, the last performance is the one people remember most.

_An approaching body signaled the end._

The atmosphere was dense and foreboding as the Shimon boss approached the red eyed assassin. The albino knew the man could not ignore the troubling signs any longer and was forced to act.

_The truth was held behind tight pale lips, never to be revealed._

The male had heard of an alarming plan to ambush and wipe out the Albino's family and lover, and acted quickly as possible. He quickly worked his way into the opposing family, doing whatever was necessary to have them trust the acrobat. Giving information, killing off certain people, he did **_everything_** that was necessary. Lucky for the assassin, the mafia leader had a fetish for those he considered exotic, and the albino easily fell into the category. Though he was not proud of himself for giving the boss what he had promised the red head, but it had been necessary. And in return, he had retrieved all the information the albino needed.

_The walk down the hallway was the male's funeral march._

Following the red head silently, they entered the room which would be his death bed. And when his body was already cooling on the floor, the folder containing all the information on the enemy famiglia would be placed on the oak desk.

_Click. The clock of death had begun its countdown, with the locking of the door._

A bitter smile rested on his lips as he turned to Enma. He wanted to get this out before he died, he didn't want any regrets when he passed on.

"I really truly did love-"

_BANG. The clock hath stopped. _

The albino falls to the cold unwelcoming ground. A gasp fleeing from his lips, the crimson blood already staining the white shirt as red eyes close and never reopen. A pained, but relief-filled smile froze on those pale lips.

_The curtain falls and so ends the Albino Acrobat's play of death. _


	4. Call Me

**Rating: T**

**Leave a "Call Me" in my ask, and I will write a drabble about my character asking for yours [****_be it at the brink of death/in a battlefield/knocking on the front door wounded, feel free to specify._****]**

_It was my fault… All my fault. Why, why did I invite him there?_

The pain in my chest grew more with every slow passing day while the amount of food I ate grew smaller and smaller until I started consuming nothing. I was growing weaker by the day, and I knew it. I knew if Ricardo could see me, he had glared angrily and growled out. That "_I was a pathetic sniveling little monello and I needed to man up. I was a mafia man, not a house wife."_

But Enma was not just anyone, not a friend or a partner. He was my lover and I couldn't take being away from him. I loved him, and now in this future, I was alone. All Alone. Alone in this future where I had no one.

I had fallen into old methods of punishment of when I use to fail to do something right as a child. My daggers were often coated in my blood before I stopped, the porcelain bathtub, soaked in red. I would patch myself back up and stagger into our ro- my room and curl up on my side of the bed. But I didn't just use my daggers, if I ever made some food in the oven or tea on the stove. The gloves would lay forgotten on the counter, as my hands suffered the damage.

Waking from a horrifying nightmare, the scene being replayed over and over in my head, I knew I couldn't take this anymore. Enma had told me to live on and I tried, but I couldn't. I just couldn't.

Staggering to the bathroom, I started up the bath water. I smiled serenely for the first time since Enma died. I hoped I would be able to see my red head lover again. Not caring about clothes I slipped into the freezing water. My faithful dagger in my hand, the one I had gotten professionally made for me with the Shimon symbol on the blade and the handle. It was only fitting that this be my end.

With the serene smile still upon my lips, I slowly dragged the tip against my large veins in my wrist. The blood flowed from them and mixed with the ice water of the bath. A clatter sounded when the dagger fell to the side.

"Enma….I hope you are waiting for me…."

And with that I slipped under the cold water, even as my lungs screamed for air. I refused to let myself resurface, my conscious fading into black and I, for once in a very long time, was at peace.


	5. Drink Me

**Rating: K+**

**Leave a "Drink Me" in my ask, and I will write a drabble about our characters drinking together.**

Gale and Enma were relaxing together in front of the warm fire place. The cold storm of winter raged outside as they were cuddled together in front of a roaring fireplace. The rest of the mansion was in their rooms for the night, but these two were celebrating their five year anniversary.

Five years, it has been five years since they first got together. So much has happened since then. Enma had officially become the boss of the Shimon Family, and they had move into the Shimon Mansion. Tsunayoshi had done the same and became Vongola Decimo. Gale had lost his left eye in a fight, and while Enma grew older and taller, Gale only got older. Soon the red head was taller than the albino, which only had him pouting when Enma used it to his advantage.

"Mmm…" Gale hummed happily, as a glass of wine rested in his hand as he sipped it lightly. "I can't believe it has been five years, since I we got together~" Gale chuckled happily as he leaned up and kissed the red head's cheek.

"Yeah, it's been an eventful and happy five years." Enma spoke, drinking from his own glass with a soft smile. His other arm was wrapped around the male's waist. Even though, Enma was good at hiding his emotions, lately Gale had been sensing some nervousness from him. It worried the albino and had him watching the red head closer. But like normal, he shrugged it off and sipped the red liquid.

He blinked with a confused look when he heard a clink in his glass. Tilting his head to the side, he tipped his head back and drank down the red liquid wanting to find out what was making the noise. The albino blinked when he felt something hard against his lips. Pulling away from the glass, the shiny metal object clicked against the bottom of the empty glass. He gently pulled the object out, as his eyes widened at the beautiful white gold ring that rested in between his thumb and index finger.

When he felt the other move, he looked up from the beautiful ring to the male that was now kneeling on the ground. A blush was on the Shimon Boss's cheeks as he looked up at the albino.

"Gale… we have spent five years together, and I really want it to be the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly with nervousness.

The albino's cheeks were bright red, never in his life would he actually imagine this would happen. He smiled happily and pulled Enma into a tight hug.

"Of course."


	6. Enamor Me

**Rating: M**

**Leave a "Enamor Me" in my ask, and I will write a fluffy drabble about my character trying to woo yours [****_be it out of the blue/Valentines Day,feel free to specify_****.]**

Gale shifted nervously on the bed, waiting for Enma to get home from a party a Takesushi. He didn't like letting Enma go alone, but he had to get the place ready.

He had learned from Haru and Bianchi that in Japan, Christmas, instead of spending the day with family, you spent it with the one you love. So he has dashed out quickly and got everything necessary to celebrate with the red headed teen. Though, he had to get Julie's help setting it up and for the idea, he was glad he did.

He held his breath when the door clicked open and the red headed strolled in.

"Gale, I am home. Are you feeling better?" The albino heard the male ask from the living room, before the scuff of shoes being kicked off. The light padding of feet grew louder as Enma approached their room.

"Gale?" Enma asked knocking on the door lightly, before pushing it open. The red eyes of the Shimon Boss widened in shock at the sight that lay before him.

The albino was almost fully naked on the bed except for shiny ribbon that cleverly hid the more private area. His hands were tied behind him by the red ribbon, while a giant red bow was placed around the pale neck. A tag hung down from the bow, it read. _"Merry Christmas Enma. Enjoy~ From Julie~"_

**THUD**.

"Eh?! Enma are you alright!" Gale asked, looking at the fainted boy upon the ground.


	7. Fight Me

**Rating: T**

**Leave a "Fight Me" in my ask, and I will write a drabble out my character fighting with/or against yours.**

"Enma!"

"No Gale! I said no!"

"Enma! This mission is important!"

"Gale, we will find someone else!"

"Enma! You know I am the only one who can do this! I wasn't asking you if I could take the mission, I was telling you."

"Then as your boss, I say no. It's final, Gale."

The albino stared at the red head in shock, not once has he ever used the boss card against him. Red eyes narrowed in annoyance as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am going on the mission, Enma."

"I said no."

"Your jealousy can't get in the way of this mission, Enma. It is a life or death situation."

"I refuse to let you go act as a male prostitute, to get close to him so you can kill him."

"Enma, you know as well as I, that he has a thing for Albinos. I have to do this. If I don't kill him, then he will end up killing people from this family. I could care less, but I know you will grieve."

The red head bit his lip in anger. He hated the thought of Gale having to seduce another male, by showing off his body and potentially sleeping with him. He opened his mouth to retort, but the albino was already heading out the door.

"I will be back tomorrow morning," Gale snapped, slamming the door angrily and heading away from the office.


	8. Get Me

**Rating: T**

**Leave a "Get Me" in my ask, and I will write a drabble about my character saving yours.**

_Click._

The redhead's eyes looked forward determinedly at the barrel of the gun that was pointed at his head. Enma was handcuffed to a metal chair that was secured to the dirtied ground of the darkened and condemned warehouse. Bruised and cut up, Enma gave no expression of fear towards the smirking male.

"I finally got you where I am you, Shimon Decimo. The boss finally gave me the okay. I get to end your life. This will be your death bed." The man laughed darkly. "Any last words?" He hummed, with a sick smirk.

The red head gave no response as he continued looking the male in the eyes, not wanting to give him any satisfaction.

"I guess not~ Goodbye, Shimon Decimo-" The male laughed, his finger pulling back the trigger, when a palm slammed the gun upward and the shot rang, missing its target. In another quick movement, a dagger was jammed into the male's stomach, before it was quickly removed.

The albino smirked, as the assassin screamed in pain and fell back to the ground. "Heheheh~ did you think I would let you kill, my Enma?" Gale chuckled psychotically, as he stared down the male. "Oh, but you did hurt him. Which means I get to hurt you~" The albino smiled, insanely, picking the male up by the neck and slamming him back down, laughing more at the crack of a rib and another scream of pain.

Running his tongue along the blood drenched dagger, Gale looked over the male, planning his next painful move. "Now Now~ Don't pass out, we are gonna have a lot of fun here."

Taking out an extra dagger he pinned the male's hands above his head and jammed the sharp weapon through them, before bringing his foot down on the end to insure the hands were stuck in the ground. The scream was like music to his ear, after all, no one hurt his red head, or they would pay, dearly.

"You know, I could always cut the tendons in your feet and force you to walk and laugh as you fall over, and then force you back up." Gale spoke in innocent tone, before a devious smirk spread across his lips. "But How about I just remove your organs instead?"

With a pleasant hum, the albino sat back against the male's hips, and used the dagger to rip the man's stomach open. Gripping the handle of the dagger in between his teeth, he reached into the open cavity, searching around before his hand gripped the male's heart.

"Now Now, Stay awake. I want you to feel every second of me crushing your heart~" Gale hummed around the bloodied dagger. His blood soaked hand slowly begun crushing the rapidly beating organ. A choking and painful screams echoed from the assassin, until he had finally passed out from the pain.

Gale pouted lightly, "Awww… He died too fast. No fun." The albino shrugged as he removed his hands from the man's chest and pulled out the dagger keeping the male's hands in the ground, as mocha hurried forward and removed the cuffs that held the red head to the chair.

The red eyed albino turned to Enma with a worried expression, all traces of his psychotic episode gone. "Enma! Are you alright? You not too hurt are you? We will get you all fixed up when we get home."

The albino smiled happily, "I told you I would come for you. I always will~"


	9. Haunt Me

**Rating: T**

**Leave a "Haunt Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about my character watching over yours****_[as a ghost, watching from a distance, or otherwise, feel free to specify_****.]**

Hurt swirled in the red depths that were the albino's eyes. He continued to remain hidden in the shadows as he watched the event that was joyous for everyone, but the white haired assassin. He was watched as the red head stood before the altar with his fiancée, a girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes. The far opposite of the albino's looks, which only caused more pain.

But he gave his word when he said he would guard the red head with his life and he meant it. He had already became an emotionless shell, hoping that one day, the red head would approach him and tell him it was a joke or a ploy. But he knew it would never occur.

Ruby eyes checked the area closely, making sure nothing would happen to his boss and once lover. His head shot up when he heard the click, and dashed for the red head. His hands made contact and he shoved the younger male away, and felt the piercing pain, erupt through his chest, as his body shot back from the force.

A painful wheeze escaped his lips as he lay on his side, his nice clothes, now stained dark red. Blood escaped his pale lips and splattered against the ground. He could hear the hectic and chaos as people scrambled to find the one who pulled the trigger. But all he could think was that the pain would be over. The never ending pain in his heart would finally disappear.

He felt his body being rolled over on his back and a rough pressure on his chest, no doubt someone was trying to stop the bleeding. The albino swore he could hear the red head's voice in his ear, begging him to stay with him, but he was too tired of this life, of the pain it brought. The assassin had done his job, he watched over the one he loved, and protected him till his last breath.

With one last wheezing and blood splattering breathe, his heart stopped.


	10. Invite Me

**Rating: K**

**Leave a "Invite Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about my character asking your character to**

"Come on, Enma!" The albino called as he stood at the edge of the building. The wind whipped around them as he admired the dark sky of the city, the sounds of the nightlife roared around them. Gale loved coming out here at night, it was the best time.

"You agreed to come along for my practicing, and agreed to trying parkour. We have been training and exercising; now it is time to try the harder stuff." Gale hummed as he smiled enthusiastically at Enma. The acrobat backed up so he was more than half way across the roof.

"Now Remember Enma, you want to roll when you hit the other roof. Don't worry you will make it!" Gale instructed before taking off in a dead sprint and launching himself over the gap. With a thud, his feet hit the roof and he rolled across it. Brushing himself off he stood and gave a thumbs up to Enma.

"Your turn Enma! You can do it!" The male spoke, and kind of snickered when Enma visible gulped, before he backed up. With a determined look on the male's face, he charged across the roof and jumped across the gap, soaring between the buildings. His feet collided against the ground with a thud before he rolled over the roof.

When he stood, the albino was smiling widely.

"See, you can do it. The hardest part is over. Let's go for more running. There is a stairwell we are going to scale."

"….Next time you invite me to do something new… I am saying no."

The albino laughed in return.


	11. Join Me

**Rating: K**

**Leave a "Join Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about my character giving your character an offer [be it a proposal for an alliance, asking them to join them in an activity (you can get dirty if you want), feel free to specify.]**

"Nee….Enma.~" The albino drawled slinking over the back of the couch and leaning against the read head who was reading a book. "….Enma~"

"What is it Gale?" The red head asked, getting a sense of danger from the albino. The red eyes of the Shimon Boss shifted to look at the albino.

"Soooooo… Haru was talking and discussing with me about something….." The red head tensed, hoping that he wouldn't have to explain anything. "And there is this convention next week… and we need a read head to come with us…." Gale spoke, staring up at Enma his eyes watching him carefully.

"Gale."

"Enma! Please!" The albino pouted up at the Shimon Boss. "Pleaseeee~ I want to spend the day with you."

The pouting always got to the red head, always destroyed that no. He didn't know how the albino did it, but he always succeeded with that pout.

"….What do I have to wear and can you even get the costu-"

"Haru already has it prepared~ No wig is needed because your hair is already red…." The albino smiled happily and tackled the red head.

"Thanks for joining us next week! I can't wait." The white haired teen smiled and nuzzled his face into Enma's neck causing the red head to blush.


	12. Kill Me

**Rating: T**

**Leave a "Kill Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about my character killing yours.**

Tears dripped down the albino's pale cheeks as his sorrow filled eyes looked at his once lover turned monster in front of him. Gale had already sent Asuka away with the twins; they didn't need to see this. Gale's heart ached and throbbed as he wanted his once compassionate and caring lover slaughter innocent people. The Shimon Boss was under the influence of an enemy drug and it was all his fault.

He should have noticed the weird changes, but the assassin thought the red head was under a lot of stress. The time that made him question that is when the red head yelled at him for no reason. Enma would never yell at Gale, especially for no reason. But by that time it was too late. They couldn't reverse the effects of the drugs. Gale knew he was the only one who could stop it now.

With a determined look on his tear streaked face and a dagger in one hand, he charged forward, dodging the attacks and dealing with the blows that struck hi form hard.

Blood soaked the albino's pale skin as he was crushed into the ground, Enma's hand gripping his shirt tightly, blood splattered his lips as he coughed it up. Pain filled red eyes met ones filled with insanity, rage, and sorrow.

The albino used the remaining strength he had, to reach up and yank the red head down against him.

"….I am sorry, Enma… I will always love you…" Gale whispered as the dagger in his hand plunged up into the male's back, through his rib cage and right into his heart. The older male refused to let go as his love roared in pain, and he continued to whisper his regret, sorrow, and love in the Shimon Boss' ear.

When the movement finally halted, he gently removed his dagger and laid the red head on his back. Curling forward and bringing his knees to his chest, he released a pain filled cry, his body shaking.

"It's all my fault…. All my fault…" Gale whimpered, as he threw his dagger to the ground.

Hands grabbed his arms and forced him to his feet, as he stared at his lover's body in sorrow.

"Come….on dad…. Let's go home…. Let's go home…." Asuka spoke, trying to not to let his voice crack as he tried to make himself strong for his father, who's mind had been shattered from the pain. Gale nodded, as he leaned down and picked up Enma's body. He gently cradled the male's body as they made the mansion.

Gale knew it was all his fault and he couldn't join Enma to apologize. He had to continue to live… They had kids and Gale had to protect them… Better than he protected Enma.

_He would not fail again._


	13. Love Me

**Rating: K**

**Leave a "Love Me" in my ask, and I'll write a fluffy drabble about our characters.**

The albino smiled when he heard the door of the apartment open and the red head walked into the entrance, the snow billowing behind him.

"Welcome home, Enma~" The white haired teen smiled as he hurried forward and shut the door behind him. The bells on the red and white hat that rest on Enma's head, jingled as Enma turned to Gale. The acrobat had found out that Enma had no hat and had forced the Shimon boss to take his. It was warm and would keep Enma from getting sick.

"I don't think there is going to be school tomorrow…" Enma spoke, sheading his outer clothing till he remained in a sweatshirt and pants.

"Good, I wouldn't let you go to school with the weather how it is anyway. No matter if I have to go head to head with that annoying Vongola Cloud Guardian." Gale nodded with a smirk, the red head sweatdropping at the more violent undertone.

The albino grabbed the male's wrist and dragged him towards the couch.

"You are still freezing!" the albino frowned with a worried expression. Laying upon the couch, he yanked the red head on top of him and then pulling a soft blanket over Enma's back.

"There, this should warm you up." Gale smiled happily, his arms wrapping around Enma's back as his cheeks flushed red. The albino's face buried into the vibrant red hair, as he held Enma close.

"Mmm…Warmth…" Gale hummed happily, causing the red head to blush more. "we should stay like this for the rest of the day… It's too cold right now…."

A soft thud on Enma's back and a bundle of fur wriggled its way into the blanket with them, as Mochi tried to cuddle with them. The red head chuckled softly and held the rabbit close.

"…It's like a small family…" Gale smiled at Enma, who smiled back in agreement.

_"…yeah…it is."_


	14. Mourn Me (Sequel to Kill Me)

**Rating: T**

_(Sequel to Kill Me)_

**Leave a "Mourn Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about my character mourning your character's death.**

Red eyes closed, hiding their empty depths as he held the sobbing twins close. Asuka stood next to him, the Shimon Ring on his finger. Before them, their father and Gale's lover laid in a bed of pure white roses, his caring eyes closed, never to open again.

Asuka looked at his father who stood bravely and emotionlessly. No one besides the Shimon family knew how hard the albino was taking this. How much force it took Gale to be strong in front of them, trying to be the emotionally guarded one like Enma use to be.

The eldest son also knew way more than the rest of the family did how much of a toll it was taking on his father and that his father blamed himself. He could see the purple bags under those tired red eyes. The albino's weight was dropping, he had stopped eating.

Every night Asuka would sit next to his father's room, wishing he could help as he listened to the older male's quiet sorrow filled sobs that he tried to keep silent.

The older son actually found out about his father punishing himself for the death of Enma. Around the male's chest, he wore barbwire, so when he would move it would dig into his skin. The teen remembered forcing Gale down and cleaning the wounds, refusing to let the albino do this again.

Asuka fought to try to get Gale to open up to talk… but Gale refused to let his shell break. He kept it up to deal with everyone and because he needed to be strong for his kids. Gale had even found Asuka crying silently and had pulled him close and comforted him.

The albino was determined to protect his sons and daughter. He would make Enma proud and then apologize to Enma when he finally passed one.


	15. Nurse Me

**Rating: K**

**Leave a "Nurse Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about my character healing yours.**

"Enma!" the albino pouted as he found the red head trying to get out of his bed. "I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to leave the bed!" He huffed and forced Enma back to bed.

"You are sick and I will tie you down to the bed if you don't stay…" The acrobat threatened as he heard the red head sighing. "You have a very high fever and you are shivering…."

"Gale… I'm fin-"

"No you are not!" Gale forced him into the bed, a growl erupting from his lips. "I am making you soup so lay down."

"Gale! You are more injured than I am."

"Enma, my broken ribs will heal, your cold could kill you! Now lay there…" Enma released a sigh as he laid back down against the bed, not wanting to hurt the albino further.

In a few minutes later, Gale handed the red head a bowl of soup and sat on the edge of the bed as he changed the cool towel.

"Will you lay down with me then?" The boss asked when he finished his soup. He was determined to at least get the albino to lay down.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt…" Gale smiled, curling in bed with the Shimon boss. With Enma's head resting on the albino's shoulder, they both fell into a comfortable sleep.


	16. Offer Me

**Rating: T**

**Leave a "Offer Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about my character giving yours a gift.**

The school was lively since the lunch hour was here. Enma, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were chatting amongst themselves at a table they all held. The red head blinked and pulled out his cellphone when it vibrated and flicked it open. It was rare for him to receive a text message unless it was important. So with a slightly worried glint in his eyes he read.

_*MESSAGE RECEIEVED*_

_*ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM GALE*_

**[10/9/12 12:30 pm]:** Enma, you have a choice. I have two gifts for you, but you can only have one.

**[10/9/12 12:33 pm]:** One or Two?

**[10/9/12 12:36 pm]:**Choose wisely because they will get you very different things.

**[10/9/12 12:40 pm]:** So Enma, What is your answer?

The red eyes of the Shimon boss widened as he read through the text messages. With a few seconds to ponder, he responded with a two before placing the phone back in his pocket. He returned to his friends and acted like nothing happened.

It was a few minutes before the phone went off again, and he opened it, wondering what would be inside. As soon as the message opened, his eyes widened in shock and a dark blush covered his cheeks.

"Enma, are you okay?" Tsuna asked, leaning over to try to see what the issue was and what had caused his friend to react so drastically.

"N-Nothing, I've got to go!" Enma stuttered closing his phone, grabbing his bag and hurrying out of the school.

On the phone was a picture of two very similar looking people, 19 year old Gale and 29 year old Gale together with whip cream messily splattered across their faces and pressed between their lips was a red cherry. Underneath the picture was three words that had the red head hurrying back.

"Waiting for you~"


	17. Paint Me

**Rating: K**

**Leave a "Paint Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about my character drawing a picture of yours [like one of your french girls~ be it painting them or drawing them, maybe offering a picture of them as a gift, feel free to specify.]**

The albino bit then end of the pencil as he looked up at Enma who was working on his homework. Red eyes shifted to the white sketch book in front of him, before gently and expertly dragging his pencil across the page.

The room was quiet expect for the soft scratching of the pencil across the white paper. Once in a while, his eyes would glance up and look over the teen's figure.

When Enma had finished his homework, he looked at Gale curiously. "What are you drawing, Gale?" He questioned walking over to the albino and glanced at the page. His eyes widened in shock as he looked over the work.

On the page was a sketch of the red head smiling towards the viewer. Every detail was almost exact. Enma could of sworn he was looking into a mirror.

"Wow….This is incredible… Do you draw often?" Enma spoke, admiring the detail.

"What do you think I do when you are gone at school?" Gale chuckled with a soft smile. The admiration that Enma had for Gale increased further as he looked through the sketch book filled with artwork of his old home, Enma's family, the second Vongola family, Gale's family, and Enma, himself.


	18. Quiet Me

**Rating: K+**

**Leave a "Quiet Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about my character trying to calm yours down [be it from crying, from lashing out, feel free to specify.]**

Tears feel from the albino's eyes as he held the sobbing red head close. Never once had he seen the red head… so emotionally distraught and it terrified him.

The albino had been resting his head against the red head's bed as he relaxed for the time Enma was sleeping. The Shimon Boss had fallen very sick with a very high fever. Gale had already forced Tsuna to call a doctor. Enma was in no danger, but the red eyed acrobat had to watch him closely, since the fever could possible cause delusions.

It was a little pass two when the red head had bolted awake, tears falling down his cheeks as he started mumbling and sobbing about his family, that they were dead.

_Too much blood_, he would mumble and sob.

Gale had shot on the bed and pulled Enma against his chest and stroked his hair trying to calm his lover down. Soft kisses placed against Enma's temple.

"Enma, it's not real. You're safe. You're with me. I won't let anything hurt you." He whispered, tears falling from his closed eyes. He felt the teen's fingers gripped his shirt as he sung a soft Italian lullaby in the male's ear, as he tried his best to calm Enma down.

It was awhile before the red head had relaxed and fallen back asleep on Gale's chest. The albino smiled sadly and pressed soft kisses against Enma's hair.

_"I will always be here for you…"_


	19. Random Drabble 1

**Rating: T**

**Random Drabble: (Based on some of the Lyrics from the Song "Lie Lie Lie" By Serj Tankian)**

The albino gave a look of annoyance as he followed the raven haired girl along the path. If only Enma knew how much this was killing him, to be replaced by this woman, who was now Enma's Fiancée. It was ripping apart his insides, but Enma was his boss now, and he had to play the part of a good Guardian.

What made it worse is that he was forced to be the woman's personal bodyguard. To watch her closely since threats were now being issued upon her life.

He glared at a tree, in bitterness; the woman had wanted to go take a trip in the woods to pick some flowers, and he was forced to accompany her. His hands were at his side as he easily followed along behind her.

Gale was angry at the woman, if she hadn't shown up, him and Enma would have been happy together. …If only Gale had been born a woman, since it only seemed that their relationship was only a phase for the redhead. Since the time, Enma had broken up with albino; the albino treated him like a boss.

He was cold and professional, and he knew it was hurting the red head, that his friend would do this, but he didn't care. The shimon boss had ripped the albino's heart from his chest, and he would never get it back. He put too much in the relationship to get it back.

"Gale!" The woman smiled happily, having no idea the pain she was causing the albino. She stood on the edge of a cliff pointing towards the waterfall.

"Miss Kozato, please don't stand so clos-"He spoke monotonely as he approached her to pull her away from the cliff, when he heard a gasp as she tumbled backwards over the cliff.

With his quick reaction time, he grabbed her hand and held on to her. As she stared up at him scared, but relief filled her eyes when Gale caught her.

"T-Thank you, oh I don't know what I would do without you…" The woman smiled happily, as he started to pull her up, a thought came to his head. And a demonic smile crossed his lips, as he released her hand.

**_-She took my hand and I let her go-_**

He felt satisfaction run rampant through my veins as she screamed and the loud smack when she hit the rocks below. No noise, no gagging breathes. The bitch was dead. And all Gale could do was laugh with the freedom he hasn't felt in a long time. He wouldn't have to see them retreat to a room, he once shared with Enma. No oh no, now the woman was dead.

**_-She broke her little bones_**

**_On the boulders below,-_**

He couldn't believe the relief he felt, and how easy it was. All it took was the stupid woman's stupidity and releasing her hand and the bitch was dead. He couldn't believe how much he held off killing her, it seemed like all that pent up anger was finally released.

**_-Took my hand and she ended it all,_**

**_Broke her little bones on the boulders below,-_**

Gale couldn't help, but smile as he leaned over the edge of the cliff, smirking at the broken and mangled body that lay on the boulders.

**_-And while she fell, I smiled.-_**

He staggered backwards, falling against the ground, laughing maniacally.

"Heheheheh! Ahahaha! Enma is mine, no one will take him away from me. Not even that low-life bitch. Now to lie about what happened, Ooooh. This was perfect."

**_-Lalalalalalalala lie lie lie_**

**_Lalalalalalalala lie lie lie_**

**_Lalalalalalalala lie lie lie_**

**_Lalalalalalalala lie lie lie_** –


	20. Remember Me (Sequel to Mourn Me)

**Rating: K+**

_(Sequel to Mourn Me)_

**Leave a "Remember Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about my character trying to get yours to remember them [be it from an accident, meeting them after years apart, feel free to specify.]**

The grass in the enclosed area blew softly from the wind blowing through the opened windows. A soft smile on pale lips as he approached the beautifully engraved black coffin and kneeled before it. Long white hair was pulled back into a low pony tail, as his visible weary red eye gazed over the coffin.

A bouquet of twelve roses and one white rose was placed on top of the coffin as he shifted and leaned with his back against the coffin.

"Hey Enma." The acrobat smiled softly. "You would be really proud of Asuka, he has become the 11th boss and maintains your goals of helping the Vongola to create a safe world and protect the innocent people."

"Oh, Asuka has a girlfriend now. She is really adorable, you would love her. He is really happy with her, even if he gets embarrassed when I mention it. I think he may be asking her to marry him soon." Gale chuckled happily as he closed his eyes.

"Nat and Yuu are growing up way too face. I swear it was just last week they were only five years old and running rampant around the mansion. Yuu still watches over his little sister diligently. Even though they are now 15. Though Nat has some problems when it comes to authority, Yuu is the only one who can control her."

Nat had once snuck into the school at night and somehow glued everything to the ceiling. Gale had to act angry as he punished her, but when she was in her room Asuka and Gale were cracking up about it.

"….I can't believe it has already been 8 years since you have been gone. I didn't think I would ever survive, but protecting them and caring for them has been pushing me forward. I miss you, Enma… All the time. I will always love you. Happy Birthday."

Gale smiled, pressing a kiss against the polished wood before standing and making his way out of the silent room, a saddened smile on his lips.


	21. Shag Me

**Rating: M**

**Leave a "Shag Me" in my ask, and I'll write a dirty drabble about our characters.**

A gasp fell from plump bitten and kissed lips, as teeth attacked his neck, hands roaming over his body. Hands were pinned above his head by torn black cloth, as well as the same black cloth was tied around his eyes. His back arched as the hot mouth continued to leave its marks down his sweating body.

Nails raked down his chest, as he let out a choking moan, his hips pushing forward, desperate to get more contact from the man on top of him. A gasp and a whine escaped his lips, as a hot muscle slid across a pert nipple, dull teeth nipping at it and pulling it.

His hands struggled with the tie, he wanted to grip the hot body, pull him closer, but he was stuck. His head fell to the side as the roaming hands removed the rest of the clothes. His body shook and shivered with every pleasurable sensation.

Hands flipped him so his palms were pressed against the hard surface. A cold sensation slid over his entrance as he felt wandering fingers rub against his twitching entrance, another keening moan escaped his lips, before it was replaced with a gasp and the fingers pressed into him, one at a time. Stretching him and filling him, it left him gasping and moaning. Begging words fell from his lips, he wanted something, much larger in there, not just those fingers which were viciously pounding against his prostate.

A whine left bitten lips as he felt the fingers slide out, leaving him gaping and empty, until he felt something hard and hot against his entrance. He tried to move his hips back, to force the male into him, but the hands on his hips prevented it, teeth drifted over his shoulder as he heard the words in his ear. "Beg."

And beg he did, before he was cut off by a powerful thrust and his whole body was screaming in pleasure as it hit his prostate head on, a scream of the male's name left his lips. Over and Over, he felt the pleasure swarm his body as salvia dripped from the corner of his lips. Nails dug hard into the wall as he tried to push back into the thrusts.

With a scream, his release took him by surprise and his whole body shook from the pleasure. A soft moan of his name in his ear, and searing liquid filled him up. Groaning softly when the male pulled out, he collapsed into him when the ties were undone. He felt a hand run along the blindfold and remove it. His eyes blinked before he relaxed against his partner.

"You are mine, Enma. Don't forget it~" A familiar voice whispered alluringly in his ear. Oh, he didn't think he could ever forget it.


	22. Tell Me

**Rating: T**

_Warning: Genderbend_

**Leave a "Tell Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about my character confessing something to yours [be it a love confession, a secret, feel free to specify.]**

The male albino turned female stared in the mirror with a frown. She cursed the anons for their magic and changing her gender, but that didn't mean she hadn't had fun with it. And Enma seemed to enjoy it too, so that was a plus.

But that was beside the point; she frowned as she turned to her side and looking into the mirror. Her stomach was definitely bigger, but she still exercised the same, she may have been eating more, but nothing that would cause this.

So in doubt she had called Haru, since Enma was busy at a meeting with Vongola Decimo. In a hurry, she explained her nausea, bloated stomach, and weird food cravings. She heard a loud squeal at Haru's end of the call before it went dead. Ten minutes later, the brunette had showed up with a weird device.

Following the odd instructions, she used the device and now they were both waiting for the timer to signal that they could look again.

Pregnancy, Haru had gushed about as they waited for the timer to ring. It was Enma's child, if she was pregnant, but she was worried about it. Hell, the Shimon boss was only 21 and she was 23. They were young for this.

With a foreboding ring of the timer, Gale shakily reached forward and grabbed the pregnancy test. With a soft gulp, she picked it up and glanced at the result. A loud piercing squeal sounded in her ear, as Haru saw the result.

Positive… it was positive.

"Oh my god! Congratulations Gale!" She giggled happily, bouncing around as Gale stared at the test. "Oh! I should head out! Enma is going to be here soon, and I don't want to be the third wheel." She gather her things quickly, hugged the albino one more time, before she was out the door.

It was a short time before Enma entered the apartment.

"Hey, Gale. I am back…" he spoke, heading towards the kitchen to get something to drink. A Clatter of dishes and running of the faucet signaled water. Gale stood shakily and made her way towards the kitchen, stopping in front of the doorway.

"…Ne… Enma… I'm… Pregnant."

A loud shattering sound echoed in the kitchen as the glass full of water crashed against the ground.

"W-What?" Enma asked, wondering if he had heard the albino right.

"…. I am Pregnant…. I am carrying your child." Gale spoke, before she starting to go on a long worried ramble, as her emotions ran out of control. Her words were stopped by familiar lips pressed against hers.

"Then we should celebrate." Enma smiled softly, holding the albino close. "After all, we are having a child."


	23. Unbind Me

**Rating: T**

**Leave a "Unbind Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about your character freeing mine, or the other way around, or something among the lines [be it freeing them from jail, from handcuffs, from a trap, from a curse, feel free to specify.]**

_Drip….drip….drip_

The water sounded around the cold dank cell, sounds of heavy footsteps and hushed talking echoed around the albino. His vision was black from the rough cloth tied securely around his eyes. His body was bruised, cut, and damaged, while his hands were handcuffed behind his back. The sharp metal bit into his chained ankles as he laid against the cold ground of his cell. Re

He had been captured by the enemy and dragged to some unknown place where he was questioned over and over about secrets from the Shimon Family. The albino had been whipped, beaten, burned, and tortured on their quest for the information, but Gale had refused to break. He refused to betray Enma… even if he lost his life in the process.

A rough hand grabbed his hair and dragged him along the dirty stone ground. He had since gotten use to this, the roaring pain of his hair being used as a leash, of the whip striking his back, even the air of the disgusting place.

The dragging halted and the question began, just like it always did. And when he refused, his head was shoved into the cold water and held until his lungs burned for oxygen. Only then, was he yanked out of the water. Air filled his burning lungs, but it didn't last long as the whole process started over again. Only when a scream echoed and a loud thud was heard, did the ritual stop. But due to his weakened body, when his hair was released, it felt forward straight into the water.

His body toppled into the water as he slowly sank into the cold water, unable to swim up due to his chained arms and legs. Fear gripped his body, as he begged whoever could hear him in his head, that he wouldn't go out like this. That he wished to see the red haired angel one more time.

His mind started going fuzzy as his lungs burned painfully, his mouth open as he took water into his lungs. Before he had fallen into unconsciousness, he felt hands grab his body and he was being pulled upward.

_Cough…cough_

Water sputtered from cold lips, as air filled his lungs. His eyes opening slowly as he tried to see around him. Only to get a vision filled of red.

"Gale… oh god… I thought I lost you…" The red head spoke, his clothes drenched and a smile on his face. "Come on…Let's get you home…" Enma smiled, as he removed the chains from the male's arms and legs. With a slight struggle, he pulled the much lightly albino, from being starved by the guards, on his back and hurried out of Gale's prison.

"Water…Everywhere."

"Don't worry, Gale. I won't let it happen again…" Enma spoke determinedly.


	24. Value Me

**Rating: K**

**Leave a "Value Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about my character telling yours how they feel about them.**

The albino frowned deeply, when he came into the red head's office. The red head was gazing in despair at his hand which rested in his lap.

"Enma… it's not-"

"Yes it is, Gale. I made the wrong decision… and people got hurt… a lot of people got hurt…." The red head spoke, with a glare to his hands. "I am horrible, Gale…"

A growl erupted from the albino's throat as he hurried forward and pulled the chair away from the desk. Kneeling before the male, he gathered his lover's hands in his and rested his cheek against them.

"You are not horrible…. You are human Enma, and even then you are the kindest person I have met. Mistakes and wrong moves are made; it is the whole process of life. If you are horrible, than what does that make me?" Gale asked with a chuckle.

"Enma… you are the sweetest, nicest, and my favorite person in the world. And it wasn't just your decision-"

"I pushed it forward."

"Because it was the right decision at the time. No one blames you, and you shouldn't blame yourself. …" Gale spoke, leaning up and kissing Enma softly. "I love you, Enma. So please…. Stop feeling like this…."


	25. Wed Me

**Leave a "Wed Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about our character under the subject of wedlock [be it my character proposing to yours, or marrying yours, feel free to specify.]**

The red head shifted nervously as he waited for the music to start, but the smile on his face was wide. His family resided in the pews with the Vongola, Varia, Millfiore, CEDEF, Arcobaleno, and Cavallone Families.

The man near the back door signaled the music to start and the pianist's fingers drifted along the keyboard, playing a melody he knew very well by now. The sounds echoed around the beautifully decorated church as the event began. Red eyes watched the people walk down the cloth covered isle, but he wasn't interested in them, he awaited the person who would be following last.

When the music changed and everyone stood, the double doors in the back opened and the Shimon Boss's smile grew at the sight of the elegant figure, entering the main area. A long beautiful dress draped its self over unblemished skin and a rather round stomach. While white hair was tied up with beautiful red roses and gold pins.

Enma watched every step of Gale's motions as she approached him slowly. When she arrived at the top of the stairs and handed the bouquet off to Adel, she entwined her hands with the red haired male.

"We are gathered here today…." The priest began as he read through his long speech. The two turned to each other when they were asked to read their own vows.

With slightly pinkened cheeks, the red head began, "Gale, I don't know if it was fate or luck that allowed us to meet, but whatever it was, I thank it every day. I don't think I have ever been this happy. We already have Asuka with two more on the way, so I wanted to make my claim permanent if it wasn't already, that we are together for the rest of our lives. I love you, Gale." A pleasant and happy smile rested on the male's lips as his eyes locked with the albino's.

"Enma, never in my life, when I use to perform in the circus or even when I worked as the second Vongola storm, could I have ever imagined that I would be this happy or end up like this. I swore that I would stay by your side for the rest of my life, till my last breath. I am so happy that I will be able to do so while being your lover and your partner. I love you too, Enma Kozato." Gale spoke, her hands still entwined in Enma's larger ones.

The priest signaled the ten year old Asuka to come forward with the rings. "Present the rings to your parents, as decision of the whole family, that these two should be together." He spoke, watching the small white haired boy walk forward and held out the rings.

With a smile, they slid the rings on each other's fingers before the priest announced that that Enma could now kiss his bride.

The red head's hands slid around Gale's hips as he pulled her forward and kissed her passionately with the same intensity being returned.

A collective awe was heard, as well as a eww from the young Asuka , which had Gale and Enma laughing.

"Now I am officially part of the family." Gale chuckled as Enma took her hand and led her away from the altar.

_"Gale Kozato, you were always part of the family."_


	26. X Me

**Rating: T**

"**X me" {something like AU, when Gale meets Enma, a fan of his band =w=}**

"THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!" The albino shouted into the microphone before heading off stage and to the back room with the rest of the band.

"Oya, I heard that some fans have backstage passes. So that means more screaming, demanding signatures, and more phone numbers." The blue haired woman chuckled as the violet haired drummer had an arm wrapped around her waist. "I don't think I can handle any more of them flirting with me. Though there were some really hot guys in the crowd," she purred with a smirk, as she licked her lips.

Gale rolled his red eyes as Skull began try and defend his pride against the teasing female. "I will meet you guys there; I want a breath of fresh air." He spoke, no that they were listening anyway. Strolling along the maze like halls until he pushed open the back door, and was about to lean against the railing when he heard some ruckus and loud voices. With a curious expression, he followed the noise, his hands in his pockets.

Turning the corner, red eyes widened a gang of three guys were picking on a younger red head male.

"Oh? A backstage pass, we will be taking this." They chuckled as the shoved the red head to the group and held the pass out of his reach.

"Oi, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Gale snapped, with an annoyed look, as he approached them.

"Didn't any teach you that if you push around someone smaller than you, that an even bigger person will come to push you around." The albino smirked darkly as his hand reached inside his jacket. And with a flick of his hand, the sharp end of the knife swung open. His foot collided with the male's chest and the bully fell to the ground, his eyes wide.

"Now Now, let's teach you a lesson before we date back to the earlier centuries, where they would remove your hand for taking something." Gale spoke, his index finger running along the knife, the heel of the boot digging into the man's stomach. "Give him the item back, before I decide to do it for you."

The man flat on his back nodded and threw the pass back at the red head before the scrambled away, with his friends. The albino chuckled, putting away the dagger and turning to the teen.

"Hey, you alright?" Gale asked, reaching a hand up, and frowning at the injuries. "Let's get you cleaned up." The albino spoke, dusting the male off, before leading him inside.

"What's your name?" The red eyed male asked, as he glanced at the younger one as they walked.

"E-Enma Kozato… Thank you… for the help earlier." He spoke, his eyes staring up at the albino with excitement.

"No problem, assholes need to be dealt with~ Gale's the name by the way."

"I knew that-I mean it's a pleasure to meet you." Enma spoke, a blush on his cheek, as he looked away embarrassed. The white haired male laughed, as he licked his lips slightly. This teen was rather adorable and before he could stop himself, he spoke.

"Hey, do you wanna go do something? I mean the show is over and Skull and Mukuro are going to be fighting before kicking me out of the tour bus, to go sleep in a hotel."

The red head's eyes widened as he nodded.

"Yeah."


	27. Yahoo Me

**Rating: K**

**Leave an "Yahoo Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about our characters celebrating something [feel free to specify.]**

The albino smiled as he lay on the ground, playing with his ten month old son's hands as the kid giggled. A happy smile stretched across his face at the soft gurgling. He pulled away when he heard his cell going off and turned to answer it.

"Ah yeah, Enma. We are fine, ah. Don't worry~ Just get the thing resolved and get home soon~" Gale spoke, as he rested his head against the bed, the cellphone pressed against his ear.

"Yes, Yes, Asuka is fine, We were playing when you called…" Gale hummed with a smile before turning to Asuka, his eyes widening.

"Holy Shit! Enma! He's.. He's walking!" Gale giggled, as his eyes lit with happiness as he watched the small boy struggle forward, making his a way to his papa. His hands out stretched in front of him, before he fell back and landed on his butt.

"Oh my god! He walked." The male laughed softly, as he pulled the small boy into his arms and held him close, playing with the boy's hair softly.

"Yes, hurry home~ You have to see it! It is so cute!" Gale smiled, as he ruffled the fluffy white hair, his cheek rubbing against the boy's head.

With a click he hung up the phone, and held Asuka close. "Nee~ You will have to show Papa later when he gets home~ He wants to see you do it too."


	28. Zip Me

**Rating: K+**

**Leave an "Zip Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about your character dressing mine, or the other way around [this can also be used for shutting them up as well, but feel free to specify.]**

A weak smile rested on the red head's lips as he helped the albino out of the bed. His drifted to the bandaged left shoulder of the albino, setting clean bandages on the bed. With steady hands, Enma slowly undid the bandages, his eyes held a guarded gleam.

A flicker of pain shown in the male's eyes as he stared at the damaged shoulder and the missing arm, a soft sigh almost escaped his lips, but he held it back. His hand gently reached forward and touched the stitches, causing the albino to release a soft hiss in pain.

"…Sorry…" Enma whispered as he removed his hand and rewrapped the injured shoulder.

Enma blamed himself for the albino's missing arm; Gale had protected the red head and lost it upon doing so. An enemy had charged Enma with a large sword while the Shimon Boss' back was turned. The white haired male had jumped in the path of the swinging blade and it had connected and cut through his shoulder cleanly. It had removed his whole arm, leaving a bleeding gap, where it used to reside.

Enma had seen red and easily overpowered the man, before running to the albino's side. Luckily for them, Gale was taken to the hospital fast enough, but his arm could never be reattached and it ripped at Enma's heart. Especially when the twins had rushed forward and tried to get Gale to pick them up, he could see the pain that swirled in those red depths.

Luckily, Asuka had hurried forward and picked them up, saying that that Gale needed more rest before he could do anything.

Enma had even seen the albino reach to scratch the missing arm only to look down with a frown. But Gale was braving through it and it devastated when the twins hurried forward to hold Gale's hand, only for one to grab the empty sleeve and the other to hold his hand.

A soft sigh left Enma's lips as he did up the buttons of Gale's shirt.

"…Thanks, Enma. Sorry to make you do this…" Gale spoke, sorrowfully, before a kiss was pressed against his lips.

"Don't Apologize, Gale. I love you." Enma spoke, with a small smile.

_'…It's my punishment for not protecting you.' He thought as he watched the assassin stand._


End file.
